Chevrolet Camaro
The Chevrolet Camaro is a muscle car that was first released in 1967. It along with its counterpart the Pontiac Firebird were built using GM's F-Body platform. The newest version of the 5th generation Camaro - the ZL1 - made its debut in Need for Speed: The Run. First Generation The 1967-1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS was a sporty variant of the Camaro model range, equipped with either a 350cu or 396cu V8 motor and available as coupe and convertible. The abbreviation SS stands for Super Sport. The hidden headlights of the Camaro were obtainable through additional charge. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' In Need for Speed: Most Wanted, the Camaro SS was featured in the Black Edition of the game and cannot be purchased and used in career mode. It is also not customizable and available in blue paint only. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Camaro SS returns in Need for Speed: Carbon as Tier 1 muscle car, which can be picked at an initial stage of the career mode. Compared to other Tier 1 cars, the Camaro is one of the best accelerating, but also one of the most difficult cars to control in turns. Sal drives a Camaro at an early stage in the game if the player has chosen the Camaro (Muscle class) as a starter car themselves. Also, Samson, a 21st Street crew member, will drive a Camaro in the first stages of the game. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' In Need for Speed: ProStreet, the Camaro is featured with a strong acceleration and suffers from oversteer again. Due to its torquey V8, the car is best suited in drag races, though it appears not to be as powerful as the Chevelle SS and Charger R/T. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' Returning in Need for Speed: Undercover, the Camaro is classified as Tier 4 along with the Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda. Surprisingly enough, the Camaro has an average acceleration and can only reach a top speed of 183 mph with stock performance. 'Need for Speed: World' The Camaro SS was added on November 16th 2011 in Need for Speed: World as a Tier 1 vehicle, purchasable with SpeedBoost only. It performs very similar to the Chevrolet Chevelle SS, although having a weak nitrous boost but better handling. 'Need for Speed: The Run' After being absent in the entire Shift series, the Camaro SS is featured in Need for Speed: The Run as Tier 1, Tier 4 and Tier 5 car. The Car Reveal Wrap-Up #10 included the car with a series of other American cars on September 25, 2011. The stock Camaro hits 222 km/h as maximum speed, sharing the same top speed as the Boss 302. It has a better 0 - 100 time and thus accelerates quicker. However, it is also more difficult to drive with. This especially applies to the Tier 5 Hunter Signature Edition Camaro, which is more acceleration and top speed oriented than most other Tier 5 cars. The NFS Edition has a Very Difficult handling rating. Its engine generates 579 bhp at 5,000 rpm. It can go from 0 to 100 in 4,7 seconds and reaches a top speed of 190 mph (306 kmh). The Hunter Signature Edition has a Expert handling rating. Engine output is 926 bhp at 6,400 rpm. The car can reach a top speed of 216 mph (348 kph) and goes from 0-100 in 3,8 seconds. Fourth Generation The 1998-2002 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 was a performance model of the facelifted fourth generation Camaro and was powered a LS1 V8, which was also used by the Corvette C5. In comparison to the older model, the Z28 also featured revised brakes, suspension and minor exterior changes. 'Need for Speed: High Stakes' Need for Speed: High Stakes is the only game in the series to feature a fourth generation Camaro. The car is rated as Class A vehicle with the Pontiac Firebird and the Corvette. Overall, the Camaro is praised for its acceleration, top speed and low price tag. The Firebird has identical performance, though the Camaro seems to brake better. The PSX version of High Stakes features the Z28 as coupe, whereas a convertible, police and bonus race car version are present in the PC version. Fifth Generation (Concept) The Chevrolet Camaro Concept was first unveiled at the 2006 North American International Auto Show (NAIAS) in Detroit. The Concept is powered by a 6.0L V8 producing 400 bhp. One year later, a convertible version of the Concept was shown at the 2007 NAIAS. In 2007, the Camaro Concept made a major appearance in the action movie Transformers. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' Need for Speed: Carbon marks the first official appearance of the fifth generation Camaro in Need for Speed. Similar to the Camaro SS in Most Wanted, it is restricted to Quick Race Mode and cannot be customized. The car is only accessible to players of the Collector's Edition. Two colors can be picked, namely black and red. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Concept is no longer restricted to Quick Race play in Need for Speed: ProStreet. With a top speed of 180 mph, the car is best utilized in Speed events, although drag races and possibly drift would fit as well. Players should be advised while driving in curves, as the car tends to oversteer. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' Need for Speed: Undercover is the last installment to feature the Camaro Concept. It is classified as Tier 3 car and has a similar acceleration to the Charger SRT-8 Super Bee, and is capable of reaching 202 mph. Fifth Generation (SS) The 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS is a high-performance model of the fifth generation Camaro. It utilizes a 6.2L LS3 V8 producing 426 bhp and 420 lb-ft torque. Chevrolet also equipped the SS with a launch control option and a limited-slip differential. 'Shift Series' The 2010 Camaro SS first appeared in Need for Speed: Shift as Tier 2 vehicle with a car rating of 6.80. It is upgradeable with a Works Conversion kit and has a price tag of $85,000. In Shift 2 Unleashed, the price of the Camaro SS was reduced to $58,000. It is classified as Modern Muscle C car, and has a performance rating of 740. Its handling is rated as 2,78. The car brakes from 100-0 in 3.25 seconds. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' Similar to other Camaros in earlier Need for Speed installments, the SS is restricted to the Limited Edition of Hot Pursuit (2010), though the police version of the car can be unlocked in the standard game, too. With a top speed of 180 mph and 0-60 time of 4.8 seconds, it is faster than a M3 E92, but also lacks handling. Fifth Generation (ZL1) The 2012 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 is the modern interpretation of the first generation ZL1 from the 1960's, revealed at the 2011 Chicago Auto Show. Chevrolet claimed that it will be the fastest production Camaro ever made. The ZL1 will utilize a LSA V8 producing 580 bhp. It will be sold with 20-inch alloy rims and a carbon fibre spoiler. 'Need for Speed: World' The Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 has been purchaseable since March 9, 2012. It appears as a tier 2 car. Currently, the car is only available as the Elite Edition, which is modified with a series of visual customization parts such as a wheelie bar and big back tires. The ZL1 is one of the fastest tier 2 in World. It can reach a high top speed and accelerates faster than the Audi A1 Clubsport quattro. Its nitrous boost is more effective than seen by the majority within tier 2. The car can be purchased for 12,500 SpeedBoost. 'Need for Speed: The Run' Besides the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 and Porsche 991 Carrera S, the ZL1 is solely available in the Limited Edition of Need for Speed: The Run. Also featured in the Limited Edition are the NFS Edition ZL1 and Spider Signature Edition Tier 5 car. Both cars have lowered suspension and compete in higher performance tiers. The NFS Edition produces 660 bhp at 6,200 rpm and has a Very Difficult handling rating. It has the same top speed as the stock version and competes in tier 4. The Spider Signature Edition produces 893 bhp at 6,300 rpm and reaches a top speed of 216 mph (348 kmh). It has a Challenging handling rating and is classified as tier 5 car. The ZL1 is also playable in the 3DS and Wii release of The Run. Trivia *In the intro of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, a fourth generation Camaro can be spotted, although it wasn't featured in the game. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) is a paint colour available for the Camaro named "Bee Yellow." This is a legitimate colour available from Chevrolet. *Players can unlock an Award entitled "Flight of the Bumblebee" if they complete the 'Muscle Reflex' event with a Bee Yellow Chevrolet Camaro SS. This is a reference to the 2007 Transformers film rendition of Bumble Bee. Category:Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed Category:SCPD Category:RWD Cars Category:American Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:300-400 Horsepower Cars Category:400-500 Horsepower Cars Category:500-600 Horsepower Cars Category:Chevrolet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Signature Edition Cars Category:NFS Edition Cars